As Long As You Love Me
by Cherry Seraphym
Summary: A young man is about to wed his beloved, the woman he considers his angel from heaven. But then an old flame returns and he finds himself running away from the best he's ever had, trying to escape his past. Can he face his fears? Warning: Soshiro & Koumi


  
**_Disclaimer:_ "Digimon" and its characters do not belong to me. This story is a work of fiction written for entertainment purposes only, and no profit is being made by me. The plot of this story is my intellectual property, please respect that and do not steal it. At least not wihout asking/crediting/notifying me.   
  
_Author's Notes :_ This story centers around the coupling of Koushiro(Izzy) and Sora. It also contains some references to the couplings of Yamato(Matt)/Sora and Koushiro(Izzy)/Mimi. This story is full of emotions, and will seem very sappy and probably very heavy. If any or all of these criteria do not appeal to you, please leave now. Flame if you wish-but only if it's not about any of the couples. Please 'be a responsible reader' and review after you read. Thank you for coming this far, and if you do, for reading the rest. -Cherry Seraphym   
  
  


_"As Long As You Love Me"  
  
By Cherry Seraphym_

**   
  
  
Everything was perfect. My greatest love and I were about to be married, about to be united, together forever. My family was happy for me, my friends were happy for me, and most of all, she was the happiest girl in the world, like an angel in heaven, so she told me. And she has of course, always been my angel from heaven.   
  
And then, and then..._she_ came back.She came back and ruined everything. She just walked straight into the chapel, and with one word stopped everything, and made my world crash and spiral down. She came in at just the right second, too. Just as the minister was about to move on with the ceremony - his last sentence had been "If anyone has any reason that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." And of course no one had any objections, what with their smiling, happy faces and joyfully teary eyes. But then, just then, _she_ came in, and what did she do? She said one word.   
  
"Stop."   
  
Four letters, one short word, enough to ruin everything.   
  
"Stop," she said, and everyone was silent. The minister was the first to speak.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You simply can't go through with it. Just ask the groom."   
  
Then they all turned to me. What could I possibly say?_ Her_ presence shattered my every nerve, and in the 30 seconds she'd been there, I had begun to doubt everything. A look at my love, my bride to be, my angel, my gift from God, and I was more vulnerable than ever. Her face was as angelic so angelic, so ethereal, but on it was a look of pure confusion with a hint of fear, the same fear she did not know engulfed my every being at the same moment. And if she only knew...But I was beyond hope, totally lost by now. I looked at my love, pulled her close, and gave her one last, long , and what to her must have been, earth-shattering kiss.   
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered to her, to my love, and turned and walked, my head down, tears burning down my cheeks, out of the church. Everyone must have been shocked, and I know she must've been heart broken, not to mention confused. Everyone was confused. No one knew. As I stepped out of the church, I heard her frantic call, and heard her, my angel, rushing to me   
  
"Izzy, wait!" And I knew I should have run, but fool as I was, I didn't.   
  
"Izzy, Koushiro," she sobbed, "What's going on? You can't leave me!"   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sora, there's nothing I can do now. I have to go. I'm sorry, I ask for your forgiveness a million times, but I can't explain, and I don't think I can come back. I can't stay, and you can't come with me. I'm sorry Sora, I have to go."   
  
"But, Izzy, why? What did that woman mean, why did she say stop? Why doesn't she want us to be married? Who is she Izzy? Why, why do you have to leave? Don't you want to marry me? Why is she doing this to us?"   
  
"I'm sorry," I repeated, this time, turning and running. I was a jumble of emotion. I hated having to leave her behind. My heart was demolishing itself, what with the fear, anger and sorrow, and I was so unnerved because of _her_ sudden appearance, I could think of little else.   
  
She'd stormed in, so different from when I'd last seen her.Her hair was different now, it was a sedate auburn colour, which was probably what it was naturally supposed to be. She was dressed like always, the height of fashion, but now she had changed so much. She said one little word but her voice was stronger, more passionate. Her stance was better, and now she carried herself like a woman of the world. Figures she'd go out and make herself after breaking me.   
  
I ran straight ahead, and pushed my way through throongs of people, not even apologizing to the many people I bumped into. It was by sheer luck I didn't make anything fall or injure anyone. I must've looked strange to everyone on the street and such. A red haired young man in a tuxedo running through crowds of pedestrians.   
  
For the first few minutes, I heard the sound of several people running behind me. It was probably Yamato and Taichi. And Takeru, Jyou, Daisuke, Iori and Ken. In all likelihood, all the males at the ceremony were chasing me. But I didn't turn and check. Eventually, they must've given up, because their footsteps died out. Who would've thought that a computer genius could outrun a soccer player, a buff rock star, and numerous others? Not me in the least. But high emotions can cause miraculous -if that is what they may be called - acts.   
  
After 20 minutes of running, I stopped, strangely, not out of breath. I sat down on a bench. I was in a park overlooking a small lake. I had a strange feeling of deja vu. Then I remembered. I hadn't been here in years. But this place held memories, not all of which were good. This was the place where I had ended my first date. And had my first kiss. On the same night, too.   
  
_ *flashback, 11 years ago*   
  
She and I were taking a stroll through the park. We had just seen a movie together, a slight romance, but more of a comedy. It had been surprisingly sweet. Afterwards, we'd gotten ice cream, and now, we were walking in the park, our hands entwined. We were both silent, but I was perfectly content, and it seemed she was too. It'd been a perfect evening, very peaceful and idyllic. Not exactly the perfect image of romance, but enjoyable none the less. I thought it was a great first date, because it was my first, and very surprisingly, hers too.   
  
We eventually came to the bench overlooking the lake, and sat down.   
  
"I had a wonderful time tonight, Izzy."   
  
Every word she said made my heart melt. Her voice was like heavenly music to me. "Me too," I said, just barely stopping myself from stumbling on the two small words.   
  
"We should do it again sometime,"   
  
My heart leapt. She enjoyed it, and she wanted more? I knew I was acting weak, because it was the girl who was supposed to be feeling these things, not the guy. I had no idea what she was feeling though. "Sure," I said, praying I didn't sound too excited.   
  
"Anyway, I better be going," she said, but before I replied, she was kissing my lips, and in an instant I was kissing her back. It lasted a total of about 20 seconds, not really long, but I thought it was wonderful. Fireworks going off in my head and all that.   
  
"Good night, Izzy." she said.   
  
I jumped up instantly. "Shouldn't I walk you back?"   
  
She smiled. "It's only 2 minutes away, you know, but if you want."   
  
Whoops. I'd forgotten that the park was just in front of her house. I hoped I hadn't seemed anxious when I asked. But I took her arm anyway, and we walked out of the park together.   
  
*end flashback*_   
  
That had been 11 years ago, when I was 13. We both were. That night had been the first of many dates and kisses with _her_. All that had led up to the eventual breakup that had put me in deep depression at the age of 21. And killed all my desire to love again, until I realised how close my angel, my Sora, and I had grown together. She had been through the same thing a while earlier with Yamato, so she was instantly by my side when _she _ left. The others were too, but she was the only one who really understood. However, they all saw my grief and pain, so they all instantly hated _her_. At first I was inclined to agree with and back them, but then I remembered when we were all against Yamato because of what he and Sora had been through. That had not been any picnic for him. So I asked them to forgive her. And they did. They also mostly forgot her, though. It was hard not to after she disappeared without a trace. That was why no one had recognised her.   
  
I sighed. I was so confused . The reality of what I had just done was only now beginning to sink in. I had left my true love at the altar. I had run away from my problems. My god, I was being totally selfish. I sighed again. But what else could I do?   
  
I was suddenly aware of a presence next to me. I turned slightly, muttering apologies. Then I stopped short, realising who it was. None other than _her_ herself.   
  
"Hello, Koushiro. It's been a long time."   
  
"Not long enough," I muttered. Anger was suddenly flaring up inside me. "Why are you here?"   
  
"I heard that you were about to be married. I came as fast as possible. I didn't want you to rush into anything. I thought you loved me. I didn't think you would ever love another. I thought you would be waiting for me. "   
  
"What do you mean, rush into anything? It took me 2 and a half years to get over the pain you caused me! How could I possibly rush into anything? She loved me from the moment you left. And it took me too long to realise that because of you! "   
  
"That's not what I meant. I thought that you understood I needed some time. I thought you'd wait."   
  
"You had plans of coming back? Or did you just expect me to wait forever like a mindless idiot for a person who broke my heart and diminished my hope for love? And Mimi, 3 years is not 'some time.' Why did you bother to come back? "   
  
"To see if we had any love left."   
  
"How could we possibly have any love left?"   
  
"I came back because I still love you. For three years, I've been travelling the world, confused and emotional. And then I found out you were going to marry one of my best friends. My first and only love was over me. How I did you expect me to take it? I was in depression, I was suicidal, but I finally came here to stop you, to talk. "   
  
I was dumbfounded at that. "And you chose the very minute I was to be married."   
  
She cringed a little. "My timing was off, I meant to get here months before, but...I couldn't. I came at the last minute to see if there was anything I could do to stop it. Because I want you back, Koushiro."   
  
Emotions flooded through me. Hate. Guilt. Sorrow. Pain. Love. Hope. Fear. But instead of being overwhelmed by them, courage possessed me. I had to face her. "Mimi, I've loved you since the day I met you. I loved you even though you caused me so much pain. I loved you for the longest time. But I don't love you anymore. I can't love you anymore. I can't. I won't. My love for you is dead. I can't feel for you that way anymore. I'm sorry, but you can't have me back," I said firmly. I was surprising myself. I never thought I could deny my emotions like that. I never had before.   
  
Silence rang through the air. A minute or two later, I got up. She had tears streaming down her face. But there was nothing I could do now.   
  
"Goodbye, Mimi."   
  
She looked at me. "You know what, it's too late."   
  
"What's too late?"   
  
"You're going to go back in there and do what? What are you going to say? 'I'm sorry Sora, but my ex girlfriend just came back in town. Even though I love you enough to want to marry you, I ran out at first sight of her, but now I'm willing to take you back, so let's get the show on the road. ' Is that what you're going to say? You left her at the altar. Do you think you can go back and pick up everything where you left off? At a wedding? It's too late to go back. It's been too late since the second you turned away, since the minute you walked out." she sneered.   
  
She was right. I wasn't planing on anything, but she was right. I could totally rule out going back. How could I expect her to trust me, to forgive me? How could any of them? Suddenly I was ashamed of myself.   
  
Today had not been turning out at all like I had expected. But it was turning out to be an amazing emotional roller coaster ride.   
  
She gave me a triumphant look.   
  
It was then we heard a quiet voice.   
  
"No, it's not."   
  
"Sora!" Mimi and I exclaimed and turned at once.   
  
Sora was standing behind me. From the looks of the hem on her pearly white wedding gown, she'd run all the way there. The small beads of perspiration on her hairline proved this. Her face however, was free from sweat. Instead, it was tear stained.   
  
"Koushiro," she said, embracing me tightly, "I don't care what's written in your history, as long as you're here with me. I don't care what you did, as long as you love me.*" She whispered in my ear.   
  
How did I possibly deserve that?   
  
"I love you Sora," I said. And the only other thing I could think of doing was kissing her, so I did. And this time, I was the triumphant one.  
  
  
**_

The End

_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_*This quote comes from "As Long As You Love Me", a song belonging to the Backstreet Boys and not me._


End file.
